


A Chance Meeting: Leaf Shinobi Carry Fire in Their Hearts!

by Loukily



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Getting to Know Each Other, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukily/pseuds/Loukily
Summary: You, the reader, enter a writing contest with the hopes of meeting your favorite novelist, the creator of Icha Icha Paradise! Upon meeting your idol, Jiraiya asks you out for drinks, curious about what is hidden behind your quiet, polite facade. What starts as a simple meeting quickly turns into a lust-filled night of new feelings and experiences for the both of you.R18. Smut with a plot.
Relationships: Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. First Meeting: The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you for reading! This is my first Naruto fanfiction, and is also my first fanfiction after years of going dormant. I uploaded a version of this story, but then deleted it after some consideration to the writing style. So here we are, new and improved! There will be multiple chapters, and this will likely become a personal project of mine.

Holy shit. No way. You won? The paper in your hands shook from excitement. Three times you’d already glazed over the text, of its congratulations for winning the writing contest you’d entered. A few months ago you submitted a short story after seeing an advertisement posted in the adult novels section of the bookstore you frequented. 

“A chance to meet the author!” It read, “One lucky winner will be chosen by the author themselves! Submit your own xxx short story and win a night out with your favorite romance novelist, creator of Icha Icha Paradise!”

Of all the adult romance novels you read, Icha Icha Paradise was your favorite. Much like your fellow shinobi, Kakashi, you found yourself re-reading the book cover to cover, lingering on the naughtier parts. Of course, you’d never disclosed this to anyone. Your whole life you had worked towards impressing your late teacher, Minato Namikaze. After his death, you vowed to uphold his good name through yourself as a bright, promising ninja of the hidden leaf. Nothing could tarnish your good name, especially not something as lewd as the books you often read. You scanned the page for details, dreading you’d already missed the event from being out one mission after the other. A sigh of relief. The meeting was early this evening, meaning you’d gotten back from your mission just in time. Whew.

Thankfully, you were offered a few days down time and were told to take some time off in order to heal. Your most recent mission still had you on edge. The nine tail’s Jinchuriki had gotten himself into trouble, and via the Hokage’s orders, you and your team were to see to it that he, as well as the rest of team seven, were safe. By the time you’d gotten to their location, even your good friend Kakashi was nearly beat. Apparently their C rank mission had been a guise for a more sinister plot. As you undressed yourself to take a shower, your body ached. Looking in the mirror, your torso was covered in bruises, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. Thankfully Kakashi had already done quite the number on them, so with the help of your team the rest was comparatively easy. You hummed through the noise of a running shower, sighing as its warmth relaxed your muscles. Now wasn’t the time to focus on Naruto’s antics. He pulled you into enough trouble as it already was, begging you at every turn for ramen after a run in with his squad. Hanging out with Kakashi usually meant Naruto fawning over your looks, begging you to be his teacher instead of “boring Kakashi Sensei.” This normally resulted in a bashing from Sakura. You habitually laughed him off, but eventually agreed every now and then after hearing from your friend of Naruto’s progress. Thankfully this wasn’t too often. Your pockets weren’t limitless, after all. It seemed the shower was helping replace bad memories with good, which in turn evolved into giddiness for the night ahead. 

You decided on wearing something more formal, seeing as you’d be meeting someone whom you’d respected in secret for so long. This was a big deal. It was him. 

Looking through your closet, you decided on a yukata decorated with cherry blossoms, a compliment to your ruby colored eyes. Your older sister Kurenai shared the same eyes and dark hair, traits passed down from your father. Carefully getting dressed, your mind was unable to focus on anything but Jiraiya, the famed Toad Sage and Sannin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

You’d heard much about him while training under Minato Sensei. You remember your teacher vividly, his bright eyes and wise words. It was easy to tell that he admired his teacher, just as you admired him. According to his accounts, Jiraiya was a well-respected and feared ninja, a proud and strong protector of their village. Carried away in your thoughts, you nearly lost track of the time as you hurriedly slipped on a pair of sandals and exited your apartment, not wanting to keep such a man waiting. 

Back at the bookstore, an impatient Jiraiya sat, waiting for his mystery winner. Of course, such an event was not something he volunteered for, but after convincing from his publisher he reluctantly agreed. It was such a bother, he thought. His fanbase was large, but not many cared to openly admit they read R-rated books in their free time. To his surprise, there were over 20 submissions to read through, each as vanilla as the one before it. When he reached the final submission, he was taken aback by the details. It was truly a work of erotic fiction, so much so that he decided it would be best to read in private, outside of his usual “office” space which was normally a bar filled with beautiful women. He couldn’t help himself. The man knew what he liked: drinks and women throwing themselves his way! He shook his head slightly, knowing all they saw in him was the numbers in his checkbook. This issued a sigh. He was letting himself get carried away in his thoughts again. There’s no time for feeling lonely! Not when he had duties to uphold, at least. 

Jiraiya looked at the paper in his hand, as if analyzing it over and over again would give him a clue. Based on the writing style, it was most likely a woman, he thought. But what kind of woman actually writes such graphic content, let alone things that made even the Pervy Sage himself blush? Good question. 

The white-haired ninja sat at a table in a private room near the back of the store, most likely used as a conference room. He settled back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, a loud bored sigh passing his lips. 

His hunch told him it would be someone like Kakashi Hatake. Hell, he half expected it to be the Copy Ninja himself under some clever pen name. Deep in thought, he didn’t notice as the door in front of him creaked open. 

“Mister Jiraiya?” a young bookstore employee came up to him, interrupting the Sannin’s train of thought. His gaze met the employees, making the woman blush. 

“The contest winner has arrived, would you like me to send them back?”

Jiraiya sat up, nodding his head in approval. 

“Yes, please do! I eagerly await!” he assumed his signature winking grin as he signed a thumbs up, faking it through thoughts of where he’d rather be on his days off. 

A few moments passed and the door to the conference room opened again. In walked the stranger, gracing the room with her wide, curious eyes and beautiful glowing smile. Strands of hair fell over her shoulders, which she quickly fixed behind her ear in one swift movement. 

Jiraiya was immediately taken aback by the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was young, but he recognized her. Not able to place her face immediately, he pushed his curiosity to the side, prioritizing his perverted nature over polite formalities. He shamelessly looked her up and down, eyes settling on her breasts. The yukata she wore framed out her figure nicely, its v-line collar parted enough to give him the perfect peak at the crease in her cleavage. 

“You must be the author I’ve been waiting to meet!” he stood, waving the employee away. She promptly exited, shutting the door behind her.

“The pleasure is mine!” You replied, bowing out of respect for the man standing before you. He was tall and broad. From a distance you could tell your head would only reach his shoulders.

Meeting his gaze, you couldn’t help but notice the way he watched you, eyeing the curves of your body. This caused a light blush to rise on your cheeks as you composed yourself, knowing for sure this was one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. His unmistakable attire and demeanor were just as the rumors had said. However, none had accounted for his sturdy jawline, deep eyes, and award winning smile, which he flashed in your direction.

“I see! To be honest, I did not expect to have such a beauty in my presence this evening!” The man boasted, straight forward in his attempts at flattery. You knew he was well rehearsed. Word of his supposed “research” was not deaf on your ears, his perversion towards young women well known through word of mouth. Despite this, you couldn’t help but be half-convinced of his compliment, his words music to an eager fan’s ears. 

You had only heard stories of the man up to this point, of his work in espionage and intel, of his great strength and even greater love for women. It made sense. His confidence was convincing, but even more than that the spirit and warmth he carried with him was evident. Your already nerve-wrecked heart skipped a beat, realizing in the moment that your idol was attempting to charm you. 

“A bit shy, are we?” the Sage boasted, “Not to worry, I don’t bite!” 

He chuckled and moved towards you, pulling out the chair next to his. “I’m very interested in this _romance_ you submitted. Looking at you, it’s quite hard to believe such an innocent face wrote this, let alone a skilled kunoichi like yourself.” 

Jiraiya finally remembered who you were. He used to visit Minato between missions, oftentimes interrupting his classes for short visits with his star pupil. Of those students were Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. Every so often there was a fourth student, tagging along when she could sneak her way out. Jiraiya remembered her spunk and eagerness to learn ninjutsu. Before Minato’s presence as her teacher, she was severely overshadowed by Kurenai, who meant to protect her at all costs. When the Third Shinobi World War was in its earliest stages, their father neglected his youngest daughter, his beliefs strict and conflicting with her own. Kurenai was left with the responsibility of protecting her, and she felt her sister too young to participate in such violence as ninja training. Instead of allowing her sister to enroll in school, the girl was forced to a life of normalcy, restricted to house work and the unkind words that often passed her father’s lips. She felt alone, up until a young shinobi named Kakashi convinced her to come with him to training, insisting on his ideals of what being part of the Leaf Village really meant. To Kakashi, an able body working towards nothing was useless. While unable to participate in missions, she made quite the effort, matching Obito and Rin’s abilities after only a few months. She was brilliant, especially considering Kakashi and his teammates were her seniors, even if by just a few years. Unfortunately, before she was able to join her adoptive teammates on their first mission, the Third World War was at its peak, the results of the affair ultimately destroying the team. First went Obito, then later Rin, who both met tragic ends. After these events, Kakashi became even more withdrawn and suddenly she was alone again. Nevertheless she kept training, making it her personal goal to gain strength enough to protect both herself and the ones she loved. It was a somber tale, but the story felt fresh in Jiraiya’s mind. He was inspired back then by the determination such a small girl exemplified, and this was her, all grown up. Funny how fate works, in one mysterious way or the other. His life was plentiful in acts of fate. 

The Will of Fire shone greatly in her heart, Jiraiya thought, your father would be proud.

Your face perked up as you took your seat, nodding a thank you to Jiraiya as he practiced the courtesy of seating you. He’s heard of you? Did Minato Sensei mention you to him? Surely you’d remember meeting such a famous ninja. Oh, man. Were you really that young? Jiraiya could very well be your father based on age alone, but admitting that to yourself took everything in you. He was way too attractive for that kind of mentality. After such a thought you almost reeled back in your chair, asking for forgiveness from your late father for having such thoughts. You knew you were attracted to this man, and you had been for a while based on his books alone. The only issue you had was the possible judgement from others. It lingered over your head every time a fantasy about Jiraiya entered your mind. It was hard to forget how cruel other people could be, despite the village’s firm doctrine towards brotherhood and team work.

After joining Jiraiya at the table, you looked opposite to him where he rested, watching how his hands folded across the wood table. 

“You’ve heard of me?” you asked, working up the nerve to speak again. 

“Of course! I’m familiar with all of my prodigy’s students. Minato was very dear to me. It seems we have that in common. He had all good things to say, of course!”

Put at ease, even if just barely, you smiled inwardly. 

“I see. I’m glad.”

For a moment, the room was quiet, yet filled with an array of thoughts. Out of habit you tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear again, eyes studying what you could about Jiraiya. His long, white hair framed his face perfectly, bangs stopping just below his chiseled jawline. The silver forehead protector he wore was horned, etched with the Kanji for oil. This must have to do with his status as a sage. You hadn’t seen such an adornment before. His dark eyes reflected the meaning of the Kanji, black as obsidian and looking back into your curious red orbs. This caused you to look away, then back again, but not into his mutually wandering gaze. You studied the markings on his face, tracing your way to his lips, which parted to speak.

“Like what you see? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were checking me out.” Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and smirked, before laughing the comment off. “Just kidding! I know beneath all this shy elegance there is a fierce ninja waiting to pounce on me. So please, take it easy on me!” He held his hands up in defense, fully expecting a strong rebuttal. It wasn’t like he would blame you. He thought you’d already caught his gaze once, after thoroughly giving you a once-over, like the eye contact you’d made was a confirmation he’d been caught guilty. Little did he know, the feeling was mutual. You’d both been caught. 

You giggled in amusement, a hand covering your smile. It was easy to play off the scenario as admiration instead of the latter. “No, no. It’s fine. No need to worry. I’m just glad to be here. I’ve heard about you plenty, but this is a first, actually meeting such a remarkable shinobi like yourself. The fact you were Minato Sensei’s teacher is already enough to make someone flustered in your presence.”

Jiraiya chuckled, becoming amorous to the young lady seated before him. She hadn’t exactly denied his flirtatious behavior like most, if not all, women immediately did. 

“So tell me…Where did the inspiration from your submission come from? Do you typically write such dirty things in your free time, Miss Yūhi?” he propped his head on a knuckle, elbow rested on the table, eyeing your expressions as you feigned composure to the question.

The way your name rolled off his tongue was too alluring.

A bit flustered, you replied quickly. “They’re just fantasies. I write them down sometimes.” Realizing your sudden admission, your face flushed, cheeks gaining warmth by the second. 

“What about yourself?” You blurted out, flipping the conversation, eyes darting back up to meet Jiraiya’s, of which were already comfortably observing your own. 

“I’ve admired your writing for years, Master Jiraiya. Forgive me for saying anything indecent.”

You watched as his lips pursed into yet another smirk. You could sense another chortle brewing within the man’s chest. 

“If you’re really so interested, I can show you personally what research goes into those books you seem to admire so much.”

As suspected, a laugh rose from his ambiguous expression. He waited a moment for a rebuttal, but was met only with an open-mouthed expression of shock. How interesting, he thought. A woman like this was far out of his league. She was far too young and much too good-looking for an old man like himself to become enamored with. Jiraiya put a hand over his mouth, thinking about his next line of action. What in the world was this woman getting flustered for, if not because she was secretly attracted to his offer? Perhaps she was just shy. You’d just met, after all, and your class differences didn’t exactly soothe the average ninja. Rather, the average person was intimidated by his title alone. Still, he couldn’t help but seize the opportunity laid before him. Maybe a drink or two would ease your nerves, enough to where he could actually get a proper reaction out of you. He liked that idea, but moreover just wanted you to be comfortable in his presence. 

“Would you like to join me for a drink? This room is too boring for my tastes.”

You nodded, at a loss for words at what was currently happening. You watched as Jiraiya stood, picking up the scroll that had previously been resting at his feet. He smiled back at you as he fastened the straps around his shoulders, then offered a hand to help you stand. A tattoo you hadn’t seen before now presented itself as you took his hand, standing to meet his shoulders in height. You were right about that part, at least.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, and when you looked up to meet his call for attention you found him still smiling, his eyes darting between you and your grasp on his hand. You were still holding it, even after standing for what was probably ages. Ack! Where was your head today? Quickly releasing your grasp, you turned and headed for the door, opening it in a rushed motion. Behind you an entertained Jiraiya chuckled. There was no way this kept happening. How many times could you embarrass yourself in one day? It was his fault for being so...so...

“Miss Yūhi!~” the man’s voice chimed in your ear, his inflection playful. “Would you like to lead the way? Or should I? Maybe give that airy head of yours a break, hm?”

“Annoying! You’re so annoying, Lord Jiraiya!” You turned to face him, your cheeks still red with embarrassment. He’d finally gotten a rise out of you, which only fueled the Sannin further. 

“Oh? I’m annoying now? How interesting! I thought you were enjoying yourself!” The man kept walking, through the store and out towards the street, leaving you to trail behind. His loud, unrestrained laughter sent waves of irritation through to your core. He was such a tease, riling you up like that! It wasn’t fair that he was so cool headed and you were...well…

You looked towards the man waving for you to join him outside. 

...so infatuated with him! 

Waving a goodbye to the kind store clerks, you found yourself outside in the still-cooling evening air. A warm breeze embraced your skin, the sensation just enough to help calm your nerves.

“Where to?” you questioned, a light smile finding its way to your otherwise still distracted expression. 

Jiraiya seemed content. He turned, nodding his head towards the direction of a local bar just around the corner. 

“Follow me!” 

With that, you started down the street, through still busy crowds. You noticed as strangers’ eyes darted from Jiraiya to you. It seemed wherever this man went he drew attention. He was hard to miss in a crowd, his white, fluffy mane of hair easily distinguishable. The thought of what others had to say suddenly didn’t seem so terrible, so long as it was about the two of you. It almost made you proud to walk by his side, sharing conversation and laughter with such an important member of the home you both loved. 


	2. Indecent Acts: The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here's the second chapter, as promised! Forewarning, this chapter is NSFW. Includes crude language, use of alcohol, and light exhibitionism.

The walk was enjoyable with Jiraiya at your side, the streets lit with paper lanterns amongst the usual street lights. The village was preparing itself for the upcoming Summer Festival. You almost couldn’t believe festival season was already here. Being caught up in the hectic life that every full time shinobi shared too often made time slip between your fingers. With missions that could last a few days up to a few months, it was a reminder of how badly you truly needed the time off. The man beside you enthusiastically narrated to you the “Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant” as you walked to your destination, his motions incredibly animated as he got to the most intense scenes. It was cute, despite how horrific it likely was to experience it all. 

“Tsunade, Orochimaru, and I were merely spared by Hanzo of the Salamander,” Jiraiya looked down to you, his sunny expression falling to a more somber one. “It was then that we were given the title of Sannin, weary from battle yet still ready to give our lives if needed. So far, I’ve managed...but, well…” his voice trailed off as you reached the steps leading into the bar. “I think maybe I got carried away a bit. It’s a pleasant surprise for someone to be so interested in my life.” He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to drop the subject. Talking about his past was like reliving his greatest failures as a ninja, no matter how he looked at it. Such things were undeserving of praise, in his eyes. It was telling, his body language shifting from happy-go-lucky to more quiet and reserved. 

“It sounds painful,” you spoke softly, saving the words for Jiraiya’s ears only as you followed the man into the building. “You play it off well, but I hope our time here manages to lift your spirits, even if just a little.” 

Upon entering, the two of you were greeted by a young woman who quickly sat you at an empty booth. She returned a few moments later with a large glass bottle filled with Shōchū and two glass cups. Jiraiya routinely removed the scroll from his back, placing it at his feet as he joined you at the booth. 

“You’re very sweet. I’m sorry for ruining the mood,” he half-smiled. For the first time tonight you felt he looked sincere. Not to say that he’d been acting disingenuous before, but his eyes seemed softer somehow. They were filled with sadness. The waitress returned a second time with two glasses of water. You thanked her, wondering only for a second how she was so quick to serve them. Jiraiya probably came here often, whether by himself or with others.

You picked up the bottle and poured Jiraiya a glass, focused on the way the liquid stirred as it met the container. 

“You’re being silly,” you began, “I’ve already told you. Just being here with you means a lot to me. I’m glad you asked me to join you here.” Said matter-of-factly, you watched as Jiraiya shook his head, a tender grin replacing his melancholic propensity. 

She just doesn’t know when to stop, does she?, he thought. Her concern for him melted his pessimistic musing. How could a woman he just met comfort him so nicely? It was as if she saw right through him with those crimson eyes of hers. If there was a reluctance to pursue her, the objection cleared like a fog lifted from his vision. 

Jiraiya took the bottle next, returning the formal gesture of pouring your drink for you. 

“What do you say we have a toast?” he lifted the glass of shōchū to you, “To you and your win, and to this chance I was given to meet such a fascinating, kind woman.” 

Thankful he was returning to his naturally flirtatious state, you couldn’t help but laugh as you raised your glass to his. 

“Kampai!” the two exclaimed, clinking your drinks together before downing the alcohol in one quick gulp. It was cool, but its effects left your insides feeling warm. 

The Sannin followed your actions, a bit surprised at how you took the drink. You grit your teeth against the bitter tasting spirits, a light hiss escaping you as you inhaled. It was strong. 

Cool iced water met your lips as you chased the drink, eyes following Jiraiya’s as he did the same. When your gaze was caught, you giggled, an overwhelming feeling of bliss taking your heart by storm. Here you were, drinking and conversing with a man who’d been a famous stranger not even half an hour ago. It was magical.

Jiraiya seemed to catch on to your uplifting mood, his smile matching yours in tone. You really were charming. It helped him to forget everything else. He was there in the moment with you, pouring you another drink as you did for him. 

Time seemed to pass quickly. The building swelled with visitors as people’s workdays came to an end. Familiar faces were mixed in, random shinobi you’d teamed with in the mix. It was busy, the atmosphere becoming more lively amongst the noise of clinking glasses, arguments, and laughter. All the while, Jiraiya’s gaze was set on you and yours on his. The shared intensity made the rest of the bar feel quiet. They were in their own world.

“So...tell me.” He broke a brief silence after downing another drink. Again, the contact was intense. Vulnerable. You noted as the Sannin’s dark eyes mirrored the light, his smile perfecting such a picturesque moment. “It’s been awhile since I’ve shared company with someone with such _familiar_ tastes.” 

You took another swig of the alcohol, head nodding back to accommodate the shot. 

“I’d _love_ to hear more about these fantasies of yours. How about it? Care to indulge me?” Jiraiya’s face held a light blush from the drinks he’d taken, his disposition a slightly drunk one. He saw the way your eyes followed his own, how you mimicked his movements subconsciously, drinking every time he did, how when you got caught you looked down to your hands, body language reading as tipsy mingled with flusteredness. Your face felt hot. Was it from the liquor or the question he’d proposed? In this state of mind you couldn’t quite tell. How many shots had you taken? Your eyes met again, this time holding for a moment, as they both absorbed the same feeling.

_Provocative. Fascinating. Inviting._

“You should know,” you retorted, “It's because of those books you write. I can’t help it after reading all that damn porn.”

The man before you burst out into a fit of laughter. “My books? It sounds like you’ve had a good time reading them.” He leaned forwards, assuming the same position he had back at the bookstore. A fist propped his head up, his elbow rested on the wood table. You were so entertaining to speak to. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” 

“Oh, no. Quite the opposite. Color me humbled a beauty like yourself even reads an old pervert’s novels to begin with.”

“You’re not old.”

“You don’t think so?”

Unable to think of a proper response, the redness on your cheeks deepened. It was hot. Your mind began to wander, trying to come up with a way to compliment the man without confessing your affections to him. You were caught in a drunken trance, admiring the way his hair perfectly framed his face. The way his lips were parted, how he shamelessly looked you up and down, clearly obsessed with your cleavage. He was bad at hiding it. 

Interrupting the silence, Jiraiya spoke up again. “Do you want to kiss me?” 

The question halted your gaze. If it were possible for you to blush more, you would have. Instead, you bit your bottom lip, a hand snaking its way to your neck in a way someone uncomfortable might. Again, you couldn’t muster the words. It was beyond belief you’d been asked such a bold question. 

“You must be dirtier than I thought, lusting after an old man like me.” he tilted his head, smug as ever. You were easy to read. 

Jiraiya was riling you up. You knew it. You hated it, how he could read you so easily. You hated how those sly words rolled off his tongue, so low and inviting. You hated how much you wanted to devour him, how much your drunk, horny brain wanted him inside you. Fuck, it was unbearable. 

Under the table one of your legs moved to find the Sannin’s, lightly brushing one against the other. Very softly you replied, your heart pumping with adrenaline. “Do _you_ want to kiss _me_?”

A quiet chuckle. Jiraiya’s gaze pierced yours. His eyes were hungry. You were sure yours looked the same.

“I want to do many things to you, princess.” 

The admission sent chills down your spine. You could have sworn your heartbeat was audible, the way it pounded in your chest.   
  
“Why the hell are we still here, then?”

After a quick raise of his hand, the same woman from before appeared. She looked more tired than before. Jiraiya materialized a wallet from one of his pants’ pockets, taking a few large bills from the leather material that held it.

“Here. Take this and keep the change.” he handed the sum to the waitress, and she immediately bowed, thanking the man for his generous donation. She wished the two of you a good night, reminding you to be safe on your journey, wherever you were headed. 

First Jiraiya stood, then yourself as you slowly stumbled behind your fated partner for the night, his hand in yours as he pushed through the packed room. As you exited the building, the night air felt cold on your flushed face. You probably looked aloof as your head spun, slightly dizzy from the effects of the alcohol. Not quite grasping his movements, Jiraiya pulled you to the shadowed side of the building. It was a narrow alley, an unlit portion of where two roads connected between the bar and the business next to it. Because of the hour, the only people outside were smoking cigarettes, crowded in front of the building as they loudly conversed over the drinks they held. It wouldn’t have surprised you if Asuma, your sister’s boyfriend, were a part of the mix. The hold Jiraiya had on your hand loosened. You looked up at the man hovering over you, his locked stare issuing a flood of heat to your groin. 

Unable to hold yourself back any longer, your hands found themselves around the Sannin’s neck, dragging him down into an immediately sloppy kiss. He groaned into the gesture, returning it with a needy intensity. His tongue found yours in an open mouthed act of mutual hunger. The sensation was enough to flood your body with warmth, the palate of his kiss mixing with your own. You could taste the shōchū on his breath, and at such a proximity your senses were overwhelmed with the embrace. His scent was all over you, filling your nostrils with a distinctively fragrant, woody aroma. Everything about this man only turned you on more.

You broke the kiss for a second to grab his hands and place them on your breasts.

“Touch me.” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” he chuckled for a moment before rejoining your lips, his now busy hands carefully kneading your chest. It wasn’t enough. Your hands dropped from his shoulders, knocking the man’s hands out of the way to hurriedly pull at the material of your yukata, loosening it enough so that Jiraiya would have full view of your bare chest. You wore nothing underneath, making them fairly easy to access. He leaned back, his face red with excitement as he took in the sight below him. You were hot as hell.

Not wasting another second, Jiraiya bent over you, his mouth finding your neck. A quiet moan escaped you as he groped your cleavage, his hands rough against the soft skin. 

“Fuck...Jiraiya..” 

His wet kisses left a trail down to your collarbone, where he nipped at the skin lightly. Love bites began to dot your skin as he moved from place to place until he finally took a nipple in his mouth. You welcomed the sensation, his tongue rolling the bud as he lightly bit it, his opposite hand mimicking the motion with his fingers at pinches to the mirrored area. Your head was murky with appetite and lust. In the moment all you could manage were helpless, shushed moans, your hands pulling at fitstfuls of the man’s white hair. He was skilled, the way he bathed your skin in his warmth almost too perfect. With every light pull on the back of his head and every hushed whine you emit, he mapped out your likes and dislikes, adjusting his approach. He tweaked their sensitive tips, rolling them between his fingers and teeth. You could feel his warm breath against your skin. The way he flicked his tongue against the place he just bit. How he’d plant wet, considerate kisses across your chest when he switched to the other. You were lost in the pleasure he offered you, but still you wanted more. You wanted _him_.

Jiraiya looked up after feeling a tug upwards on the back of his neck. The expression you held was provocative, your eyes brimming with desire, lips ajar as you silently begged for another kiss. He obliged, hands still cupping your breasts as your lips met in another drunken kiss. You leaned into him, eager for your tongue in his mouth as you pressed into him with force. It was obvious to the man just how badly you craved him. He let you in, turned on by your assertion of dominance. 

Your saliva was like an aphrodisiac he’d never experienced, his senses on high as your needy touches graced his abdomen with fervor. You clumsily tugged at the belt around Jiraiya’s waist, untying it enough for his kimono shirt to fall open, revealing the mesh armor he wore underneath. It felt rigid under your fingertips as you caressed his chest, running your hands up then down again to the waistline of his pants. Even through the shirt, his muscles were defined. Jiraiya hummed at the touch, sending low vibrations through to your core. He pulled back from your kiss, allowing both of you to catch your breath. “I don’t think I’ve met a woman like you before, Miss Yuhi.” His low tone was provocative, watching as you now stared at his abdomen, then lower. This situation...outside like this, just out of earshot from people who might hear...it was thrilling. You met his gaze with ferocity as you slipped a hand under his waistband. Jiraiya’s breath hitched, but he grinned. Was this woman really about give him a handjob? With her tits out? In public? Were you really real? He’d hit the jackpot! 

He placed a hand on the wall above your shoulder, his other helping your attempts at brazen seduction. Next thing you knew, Jiraiya tugged his pants down to his mid-thighs. Damn, he was shameless. You thought for sure he’d object, for the sake of his title or _something_. Perhaps your drunk assumptions had forgotten this was a man who’d been creeping on public bathhouses since he was a kid. 

The Sannin’s expression conveyed entertainment to your surprised expression, but it quickly morphed from surprise to content as you lowered yourself, kneeling in front him. You placed your hands on his bare thighs, nearly reeling at the display in front of you. He was big in every sense of the word.  
“Like what you see?” he questioned, the low notes dripping with desire. Jiraiya lifted his shirt, revealing to you the white happy trail that began just above his navel and ended in a v-line towards the base of his shaft. Fuck, he was sexy. And huge. The sight embarrassed you for a second, the image erotic. You'd spent nights on end fantasizing about the look and feel of this man's cock. How it would feel under your hands, the way it would twitch when he came. Never in your life had you taken one this big. The thought of how it would stretch you out intensified the pooling wetness you knew existed between your legs, causing your sex to pulse with need. 

You planted kisses along the indentation of his hips, then over to his thighs, making it a point to praise all of him. Your hands ran up and down the skin, tracing his toned muscles. Despite his lean form, it was obvious to you his upward age. His features seemed softer somehow, the creases in his abs less defined than younger shinobi you’d slept with. Years of service for the village left him marked with various scars and imperfections. You gave them each a sweet peck as you found them, tickling the weathered skin with your lips. The reminder of his maturity only excited you further, the taboo of it all feeding into your sick desire for this man to take you.

Above you, Jiraiya was growing impatient, but that was the point. He talked big most of the time and was relentless in teasing you any way he could. This was your chance to tease him, slowly making your way closer to his now throbbing erection. Looking up caused you to grin, happy to see the way his silver-white eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“Mm, you’re so sexy..” you whispered between kisses to the top of his thigh, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. 

“Fuck, babe. You’re driving me crazy” he replied, panting a bit in slight desperation. You were making him lose his cool, so much so that he just about lost it when you finally stroked his cock, ever so slowly. He bucked his hips into the touch, but you used your unoccupied hand to press him back, giving yourself control of the situation. 

“Ah, damn..” Jiraiya bit his lip, his breaths hot and staggered when you took him in your mouth. It was lewd, the way your tongue circled the head of his cock. You could taste the precum that leaked from its tip, licking it away as fast as it appeared. The Sannin’s breath hitched as he dropped his shirt and instead ran his fingers through your long, dark hair. You licked the underside from tip to base, making it slick to the touch. It was difficult, taking him in your mouth, his girth a test to your abilities. Your eyes watered with the effort, but you managed to make it over halfway down before your need to come up for air arose. As you began bobbing your head up and down, you used a hand to make up for the section you couldn’t reach. It was sloppy and wet, with the melody of your efforts seeming to echo down the corridor. Jiraiya slowly applied pressure as if sneaking in his gradual gain of control. He eventually guided your movements for you, adding a bit of his strength each time you went down. Drool trailed down your chin as he led you on. You hollowed your cheeks. It was uncomfortable, but you loved it, the idea of him using you to get off. Your mouth was filled completely, your jaw already growing sore. The man above you moaned lowly, chasing his climbing high. You looked up to find him watching you intently, his mouth ajar, self absorbed with pleasure. When your eyes met, he smirked and started taking it slow. 

“You like that, huh? Dirty girl.” 

As if you could talk back, you hummed in response. Jiraiya’s look changed, his eyebrows knitting at the added sensation. His pace adjusted, this time holding your head in place as he thrust in and out of your eager trap. Your eyes watered, trying desperately to adjust to his cock. It was almost too much to handle. He hit the back of your throat, suffocating you with his manhood. You couldn’t help but gag at the feeling, and almost immediately he pulled your head away, his expression apologetic. As you caught your breath you smiled, then opened your mouth wide, showing him your tongue. He studied your sultry presentation, even more aroused than he was before, the trail of saliva down your chin an indication to him of your mutual perversion. It was clear you wanted the abuse, the way your eyes rolled back when he tugged at your messy locks. 

“Yeah? You like choking on my cock, little girl?~”

You nodded, eager for him to use you again. Jiraiya was pleasantly surprised at your nonvocal reply, his voice a canorous whisper. With a free hand he slapped his dick on your awaiting tongue. You could feel his grip on your scalp tighten. The air between you two was electric, a silent understanding blossoming through the contact your gaze held. This was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. You were bold. You knew what you wanted. 

”Be a good girl for me, ‘kay? Gotta train that mouth of yours.”

He smacked your face a few more times before slowly lowering you back down, pushing you far enough to make you choke. Again, your eyes teared with the effort, your jaw stretching to accommodate his fullness. Your hands, which were still settled on his thighs, gripped him tightly, your nails digging at his skin. 

Jiraiya guided all of your movements, each time pressing you farther than before. After awhile you found a way to relax, pushing your gag reflex aside. He took notice, and soon enough you found your face buried in the short, white hairs at his base as he fucked you harder, falling into a steady rhythm. The Sannin moaned quietly, uttering curses to himself as he used you. God, fuck it was so good. It was impressive how quickly you’d been able to adjust to his size. His intent wasn’t to choke you, but damn it he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the feeling. 

The alleyway was filled with wet sounds and heavy breathing, the noises likely carrying out to the street. It didn’t matter. If someone wanted to hear, they would. Hell, passers by had probably been averting their eyes all the while, with you too preoccupied to be the wiser. 

“I’m gonna cum all over that pretty little face of yours,” Jiraiya purred between labored breaths, his motions becoming ragged. When he attempted to pull you back, you grasped the backs of his exposed legs tightly, unwilling to let him go.

A warm liquid shot to the back of your throat as he slowed, groaning at the bliss of his climax. He lessened the pressure on the back of your head, now loosely ruffling your hair as you massaged his thighs. You swallowed his load as he pulled out, licking your lips. It was salty, but it wasn’t bad. Reaching around to grab his ass, you gave it a light slap, then pulled away, a cheeky grin spread across your flushed face. 

“You taste good.” 

He huffed, still high from his climax. Instead of replying to such a bold remark, he dragged you upwards by the jaw, forcing you back onto your feet.

“You want to be fucked right here? You do bold things for such a sweet girl.” he growled, his voice a low rumble. A thumb parted your lips, which you bit at softly. Jiraiya was at his limit with you. 

“Is that supposed to be a threat, Jiraiya?” 

“Hm?~ What, you want it to be? That’s no way to talk to your elder.” he groped your tits again. They seemed to fit perfectly in his palms. “You might be worse than I am.”

As he went to kiss you again you were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and clamoring voices rounding the corner to the alleyway. The two of you shared a mutual look of panic as Jiraiya clumsily pulled up his pants while you fixed your yukata and wiped your face. You were still tipsy and you were sure the Sannin was, too. Despite this, he quickly threw you over his shoulder and briskly darted away in the midst of your outfit adjustment. He wasn’t all that graceful, having just exhausted himself, but he got around the far corner of the alleyway just in time. The few people walking the street turned to look at the odd couple as he placed you back down onto your feet. You exchanged a look and couldn’t help but laugh.

“You looked so scared!” you exclaimed, snickering at Jiraiya’s bewilderment just moments ago. He laughed with you, shaking his head as he pressed a hand to his forehead. “That was a close one. I almost lost my cool.” 

“Your cool? Ha! You wouldn’t know cool if it knocked you in the head.” You crossed your arms, quirking a brow in his direction. Your eyes said you were playing games. It took a second for Jiraiya to catch on. He was caught in your red eyes, as if hypnotized by a genjustu. They were dazzling, even in the dark.

“Wha- hey, take that back!”

“Yeah? Make me.” 

He seemed to accept the challenge immediately, picking you up bridal style after fixing his belt back in place.

“Hey! You just put me dow-” he silenced you with a quick, rousing kiss. You opened your mouth, hoping for something more passionate, but he pulled away before you could sneak the gesture by him. It was disappointing. You craved him. Butterflies danced in your stomach, your still-tipsy mind drifting to thoughts of what's to come. 

“Where do you live?”

The question interrupted your perverted thoughts. It took a second for you to reply. 

“A few streets over, in the apartments with the green roof.”

“No-ted!~” he hummed in an almost whimsical way, his shit-eating grin from earlier returning. You let out a mirthful chortle, charmed by this man's child-like excitement. 

Jiraiya grinned with you and quickly leapt up, darting from rooftop to rooftop with you secured in his arms. It was mesmerizing, watching on as his white hair ruffled in the wind. It was untamed, like his spirit. You could have certainly followed him yourself, but the way he cradled you in his arms felt nice, comforting, and warm. As he held you, one of his hands trailed up your thigh from your inner knee, causing you to shiver. He couldn't help himself but to grope at whatever skin he could, his hand hidden underneath the cherry blossom pattern of your dress. Maybe it was for the best. He seemed to have his bearings about him, even if the blush on his face indicated intoxication. Was he...used to this? Perhaps his skill as a ninja outweighed the liquor. 

“Now, when we get you home I’ll have to teach you some manners!”

“Jiraiya! Wh-” 

“I’m gonna fuck you alllllll night long!” his voice was musical and cheery in contrast with the erotic exclamations he kept making. It was silly, how his attitude shifted, but you couldn’t help but feel the warmth pooling between your legs pulse. You were really going to fuck him. Your teacher's master. Your favorite author. It was all so surreal. Peering up, you remarked to yourself the seriousness of those dark eyes. Despite his inflection, it was clear based on expression alone he meant every word. You couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! To be honest, I haven't written smut in a very, very long time. Nonetheless, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. Chapter 3 will be out within a week, I'd say. It's an entire chapter of, well, fucking. There's a lot I have planned to write!
> 
> *EDIT TO COMMENT 2/15/21*  
> Heyyyy so I know I said like...two weeks ago I'd update within the week. Work and school have caught up with me, limiting my time to actually write the fics I'm tryna write :sob: Anywho, I'm working on the following chapters in my free time, but updates will probably remain to be much slower as long as I am enrolled in classes. I'm doing my best! 
> 
> all the love, loukily <3


End file.
